Croquer la Pomme
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: "Faire semblant, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, que tout était comme avant semblait au-delà de ses forces. Mais Natasha n'avait pas le choix : elle devait venir au dîner de Noël des Barton." Pre-Avengers.


Natasha n'avait pas évité les Barton ces derniers mois. Elle n'avait simplement pas été disponible pour fêter les cinq ans du petit Cooper au printemps, était en mission d'infiltration lors de l'anniversaire de mariage de Clint et Laura trois mois plus tard, et avait fait partie du programme de protection rapprochée d'un scientifique menacé à Thanksgiving.

En vérité, elle avait bien passé les derniers mois à éviter la famille dont elle faisait presque partie. Elle savait pourquoi, et Clint le savait également. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait fourni à une Laura de plus en plus curieuse toutes ces excuses pour justifier les nombreuses absences de leur amie. Mentir faisait, après tout, partie du métier d'espion, et à ce petit jeu, Clint et Natasha étaient passés professionnels depuis longtemps.

Mais cette fois-ci, l'archer l'avait prévenue, une nouvelle absence de la part de la russe serait suspecte : Laura posait déjà tant de questions que même le plus habile des menteurs risquait de se laisser prendre à son propre piège. Natasha n'avait pas le choix : elle devait venir au dîner de Noël. Faire semblant, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, que tout était comme avant semblait pourtant au-delà de ses forces.

Elle fit cependant tous les efforts possibles pour être convaincante, en commençant par choisir un cadeau pour Cooper, acheté selon les recommandations de Clint. Autrefois, elle aurait demandé à Laura, et aurait même fait l'effort d'accompagner la jeune mère de famille pendant les interminables courses de Noël, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Se retrouver seule avec la femme de Clint pendant toute une journée aurait été un trop grand risque étant donné la situation.

Pour Laura, Natasha avait choisi une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent, que la vendeuse avait soigneusement enveloppé dans un papier mat de couleur jaune. Un peu trop approprié. La pose du ruban décoratif sembla durer une éternité, et la jeune femme pensa à la soirée qui l'attendait, pour laquelle elle devrait mettre en avant la fonction qui lui servait à chaque mission : ses talents d'actrice. Être heureuse de se retrouver entourée du clan Barton, partager de bons moments, rire doucement quand Clint fera un commentaire sur la dinde brûlée cuisinée par Laura.

Le choix de sa tenue fut particulièrement délicat, et bien qu'étant consciente de l'austérité des vêtements sélectionnés, Natasha s'habilla tout de noir pour aller fêter le Réveillon de Noël. Une chemise noire cintrée, un pantalon noir près du corps, des bottines tout aussi noires aux pieds. Aucun bijou ne trouva grâce à ses yeux, et elle ne s'encombra que du sac en plastique contenant les cadeaux achetés quelques jours auparavant. Les clés de sa voiture et de l'appartement qu'elle habitait à New York avaient été glissées dans la poche de son pantalon, puis elle quitta la Grosse Pomme en début d'après-midi.

La route menant à la ferme des Barton était d'ordinaire interminable, ennuyeuse, mais cette fois-ci, la silhouette de la grande maison se dessina bien trop tôt pour Natasha, qui prit soin de se garer près des champs longeant la propriété. Elle finirait à pieds, sentant un besoin urgent de prendre l'air. Elle s'empara du sac à cadeaux posé sur la banquette arrière, et sortit du véhicule, avant de s'engager sur le chemin de terre fraîchement recouvert de givre.

L'espionne respira à pleins poumons l'air glacé de ce mois de décembre en avançant lentement vers sa destination. Passant près de l'arbre où, à peine un an auparavant, elle avait aidé son coéquipier à construire une cabane pour le fils de l'archer, Natasha détourna le regard. Le tracteur familial n'était pas sorti, et il y avait fort à parier qu'il était encore en panne, agonisant dans l'immense garage jouxtant la maison. Clint se collerait probablement aux réparations avant la fin de son congé.

Elle ne prit pas une grande respiration avant de frapper à la porte, c'était bien trop théâtral à son goût. Trois coups retentirent quand sa main gantée entra en contact avec le bois foncé. Le carreau juste au-dessus était embué, mais une faible lumière provenant de l'intérieur de la demeure filtrait au travers.

La porte lourde s'ouvrit sur la famille au grand complet, et ce bonheur en apparence si parfait pinça le cœur de Natasha. Aurait-elle eu la même réaction si rien n'avait changé entre elle et ces trois personnes ? Probablement pas.

Laura, éblouissante, la serra dans ses bras, un sourire toujours chaleureux et affectueux sur les lèvres, et lui dit à quel point il était bon de la revoir. Ensuite, ce fut Cooper qui se jeta sur elle, lui demandant si le Père Noël avait apporté quelque chose pour lui chez elle. Clint, quant à lui, ébouriffa les cheveux de la rouquine et lui souhaita un joyeux Réveillon. Surprenant, pour une fois, il était meilleur acteur qu'elle.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon : Natasha assise sur l'immense canapé, entourée de Laura et Cooper, Clint préférant le confort du fauteuil posé en face. Il était étrange de constater à quel point tout était comme avant, en apparence du moins. Laura demanda qui voulait boire quoi, et s'éclipsa quelques instants dans la cuisine. Clint, visiblement à l'aise dans leur mascarade, demanda à sa coéquipière comment s'était déroulée sa dernière mission, et Natasha lui expliqua rapidement et sans détails sanglants (Coop était présent) son infiltration au sein d'une organisation criminelle d'Europe de l'Ouest, assurant elle-même son extraction afin d'être à l'heure pour cette soirée.

Quand Laura revint avec les rafraîchissements, la discussion se porta sur la vie à la ferme, l'éducation de Cooper, qui allait bientôt faire sa première rentrée, ou encore tout ce qui avait pu se passer au cours des derniers mois. Natasha en oublia presque son malaise.

Le dîner en lui-même commença tôt afin que Cooper puisse en profiter avant d'aller se coucher. La table avait déjà été dressée, et chacun prit place : Clint en bout de table, Natasha à sa gauche, et Laura à sa droite. Le jeune fils Barton s'assit quant à lui à gauche de sa mère. C'était une des rares fois où la famille mangeait dans la salle à manger, préférant d'ordinaire s'installer autour de la table de la cuisine, qui était beaucoup plus pratique.

Laura se leva une nouvelle fois afin d'aller voir où en était la cuisson de la dinde, espérant pouvoir la servir sous peu. Tout le monde était affamé, et la bonne odeur émanant du four se répandait déjà jusque dans le salon. Instinctivement, et sans réellement réfléchir, Natasha quitta la table à son tour dans le but de proposer son aide en cuisine. Clint la regarda s'éloigner, conscient que réunir les deux femmes seules dans la même pièce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution étant donné les circonstances.

Sur le chemin menant à la cuisine, la russe jeta un bref coup d'œil aux nombreuses photos de famille accrochées au mur, ou glissées dans un cadre et posées sur les meubles. Il y en avait beaucoup, Natasha figurait d'ailleurs sur certaines : une avec le fils unique des Barton, âgé de deux jours, et maladroitement bercé par celle qui deviendrait de manière plus ou moins officielle 'tante Natasha', une autre avec Laura prise au Nouvel An, et une avec Clint quand ils construisaient la fameuse cabane en bois. Les photos de l'anniversaire de Cooper avaient été ajoutées aux plus anciennes, on le voyait souffler fièrement ses cinq bougies, ouvrir ses cadeaux, la joie pétillant dans son regard.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce où le repas du soir avait été préparé toute la journée, Natasha s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, et resta silencieuse. Laura, agenouillée devant le four ouvert, arrosait les pommes de terre entourant la dinde avec du jus de viande. La jeune mère avait revêtit son fidèle tablier, où le texte _World's Best Cook_ était imprimé sur un simple fond jaune, par-dessus sa robe pourpre. Clint le lui avait offert pour l'un de ses anniversaires en guise de plaisanterie quelques années plus tôt.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda Natasha en avançant vers Laura à pas légers. Cette dernière sursauta, et referma la porte du four avant de se relever.

« Tu m'as fait peur, Nat, » dit Laura en réajustant son tablier. « J'allais finir de préparer le dessert. »

Madame Barton se dirigea alors vers le frigo, et en sortit la traditionnelle tarte aux pommes, à laquelle il manquait la non moins classique crème la recouvrant. Tous les ingrédients de cette dernière étaient déjà disposés sur le plan de travail, et Laura se mit à l'ouvrage sans plus tarder.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » répéta Natasha, accoudée sur le plan de travail et mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne rien faire en regardant Laura, qui avait sûrement passé la journée à préparer ce gargantuesque repas. La brune leva les yeux vers son amie, et ralentit le mouvement du fouet qui battait la crème. Ce fut au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent que Natasha sut que les choses avaient changé. Celui de la brune semblait vide de toute émotion, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel de sa part. Madame Barton avait perdu son sourire enjoué, et sans le savoir, venait de se trahir sans avoir pipé mot.

« Tu pourrais par exemple arrêter de coucher avec mon mari, » dit-elle soudainement, se surprenant elle-même davantage que Natasha, qui instinctivement jeta un œil à l'encadrement de la porte. À cette distance, Clint et Cooper n'avaient rien entendu.

« Merde, » murmura Laura, lâchant bruyamment le fouet qu'elle tenait afin de couvrir sa bouche de sa main droite. « Je l'ai enfin dit. »

Natasha resta parfaitement immobile. Laura ne parlait jamais de Clint comme étant son mari, elle disait simplement son nom. Mais cette fois-ci, elle voulut particulièrement insister sur la relation qui l'unissait avec l'homme qu'elle fréquentait depuis de nombreuses années, et dont l'amour ne lui était plus uniquement destiné.

« Je suis désolée, Tasha, je ne voulais pas gâcher le Réveillon avec ça, mais je sais ce qui se passe entre vous, » avoua la brune en fixant son amie, et en laissant échapper un rire mêlant nervosité et tristesse. Dans cette histoire, personne n'avait une position enviable ou facile. Régler ses comptes à Noël ne semblait pas juste aux yeux de Laura, mais Natasha ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, fuyant la maison Barton comme la peste. « Clint n'a rien dit, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas idiote. Les choses ont changé entre lui et moi, et entre toi et moi. »

Chaque mot que voulait prononcer Natasha restait coincé au fond de sa gorge. Elle qui d'ordinaire ne manquait jamais de réplique sarcastique dans les pires situations se retrouva muette face au désespoir d'une femme trompée. C'était finalement arrivé, ils avaient été pris à leur propre jeu, et la honte commençait doucement à l'envahir.

« Je ne fais pas le poids contre toi, Nat. Clint et toi passez votre temps ensemble, au travail, en dehors du travail. Vous veillez l'un sur l'autre, vous vous êtes sauvés la vie des centaines de fois, chacun peut compter sur l'autre. Jamais je ne pourrai partager quelque chose d'aussi fort avec lui, j'en suis consciente. Mais je l'aime, et il est tout ce que j'ai avec Cooper, alors s'il-te-plaît, fais en sorte que cela cesse. Tout le monde souffre de cette histoire. Clint. Toi. Cooper. Moi. »

Laura avait les larmes au bord des yeux, et soudain, Natasha imagina les longues heures que la femme de Clint avait passé à pleurer ces derniers temps, que ce soit dans cette même cuisine ou au fond de son lit, qu'elle partageait de moins en moins avec son époux.

« Je suis enceinte, » dit Laura en reniflant et en s'essuyant le coin des yeux avec son tablier. « Je t'adore Nat, tu le sais, et j'aimerais réussir à vous pardonner. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir y arriver si vous continuez à vous voir dans mon dos. Je veux que ce bébé soit une chance de repartir à zéro pour nous tous. »

La rousse, désarçonnée, hocha simplement la tête. Elle n'ajouta rien au discours de Laura, ne pouvait nier les faits, et encore moins continuer à voir Clint, peu importe si cela s'était produit une ou cent fois. Le couple d'espions soi-disant infaillible avait été démasqué, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit à part accepter leur sort.

Tel un automate, Natasha rejoignit Clint et Cooper dans le salon, et au regard que lui lança la rousse, l'archer comprit que ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine avait été ce qu'il avait redouté depuis le début. Ils n'avaient après tout jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Sous la table, il serra alors la main pâle et fine de sa coéquipière dans la sienne, chacun profitant de ce dernier contact, celui qui marquait la fin de cette aventure qui n'était pas faite pour durer. Qui n'aurait peut-être jamais dû commencer.

Quand, une poignée de minutes plus tard, Laura apporta la dinde sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de Cooper, Clint avait déjà retiré sa main, et en mari exemplaire, se leva pour débarrasser son épouse de l'imposant plat en verre.

La volaille fut découpée, servie et dégustée, mais cette année-là, elle laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de deux convives en particulier.

* * *

 _ **Me voici de retour sur le fandom avec un OS centré sur le triangle amoureux Clint/Laura/Natasha, que j'imagine ne pas avoir toujours été aussi calme et amical que ce qu'on a vu dans le dernier film.**_

 _ **J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis via une review, ça nous donnera l'occasion de discuter ;)**_


End file.
